In its first four years of existence, our NIA ADRC has developed as a broad based research enterprise with major, local and national impact. Our proposal includes the four required cores: Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology, Research Training and Information Transfer (RTIT). In addition to our existing Patient Registry and Data Management Analysis Components, our clinical core has grown with the recent competitively funded additions of a Psychopathology Assessment Component and NIA Satellite ADRC. Moreover, we have added an NIA funded Caregiver Core that provides data for clinical and social research on characteristics of the caregivers of our patents. Our RTIT core has expanded with competitive funding and considerable involvement from the local and national Alzheimer's Association. In this new application, six research projects are included. Two basic biological studies involve new, recently recruited senior faculty members in our center: G. Landreth the relationship between amyloid and glia; and K. Herrup on transgenic animal models of Alzheimer's disease (AD). Two other new projects involve C. Gilmore, studying the cognitive basis of visual disturbances in AD and D. Ripich evaluating communication in minority and nonminority caregivers; M. Patterson is leading efforts to characterize the behavioral symptoms of AD and K. Smyth is leading efforts in the use of services of caregivers with strong linkages to our two new cores. Our strong pilot program continues. Of over 50 faculty and other senior investigators involved with our AD research efforts at the University, many were introduced to the field through the pilot program. The renewal pilots as similarly broad in scope as our research projects ranging from basic biology (S. Younkin, amyloid processing) to clinical (J. Fagan, visual attention and K. Smyth, insight and denial of illness). Our proposed expansion of the NIA ADRC will allow us to continue our leadership role in the rapidly advancing national and international efforts to understand AD and improve the quality of lives of its victims.